Ten-thousand Galleons
by SugarySpice
Summary: Uh oh, it looks like Harry's in truble again in chapter four.
1. Default Chapter

The Dream  
  
  
  
Ron was disappointed. He was looking out the window for Pig, his pet owl. 'Pig'll never come,' he thought. Just then, Pig almost collided into Ron's nose.  
  
"OUCH!!" cried Ron as he picked up Pig. "Finally you've come back."  
  
He undid the letter. It was very mischievous because it was not from Harry.  
  
It read:  
  
You are lucky. For I have  
  
a big plan for you.  
  
Don't you dare dispose the  
  
rest of this  
  
letter. I am Lord  
  
Voldemort. You must bring me…  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Ron, sitting up in his bed to fast.  
  
"Ron!! What's the matter. It's one in the morning," said his unhappy mother.  
  
"Oh. Just a dream," he said.  
  
"Okay. Goodnight," his mother said, kissing him on the cheek and slamming the door.  
  
"More like a nightmare," whispered Ron sleepily.  
  
  
  
The next day, Pig came zooming into the room, colliding with Ron's nose.  
  
"OUCH!!!" cried Ron as he clutched his nose instead of the letter. "You always have to come when I don't want you to. Don't you?" Ron sighed, leaving his pants unzipped, he reached for a kleenex but slipped on his too big pants.  
  
'Sigh,' he thought. 'if only I could be a little rich.'  
  
He grabbed a kleenex and supported his bleeding nose. With his left hand, he held the kleenex, with the right, he zipped up his pants and started to roll up the extra part of his pants that were way past his feet.  
  
"Ron?" asked Ginny, knocking at the door.  
  
"What is it?" replied Ron, throwing the kleenex in the trash and quickly  
  
putting on a sweater.  
  
"It's time for breakfast,"  
  
"Okay," sighed Ron looking at the letter yearn fully.  
  
  
  
At breakfast, Mrs. Weasley asked Ron what his dream was.  
  
"Well?!" said an irritated Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Okay. I had a dream that Malfoy beat me in chess," he lied.  
  
"That's nothing to be upset about!!" George laughed.  
  
"Yah! We beat you all the time!!" Fred agreed.  
  
"Yah?! Well, you never can beat Ginny!!" Ron snarled.  
  
"Ron…" blushed Ginny turning really red.  
  
"Enough about chess! That's a kids game. No need to fight about that. I for one am working on how to…" Percy started but was interrupted by Fred and George.  
  
"Mum, can-" Fred and George asked.  
  
"Harry and Hermione come over?" Ron finished.  
  
"Sure. They are such dears. What did you want to say boys?" asked Mrs. Weasley, stirring the porridge  
  
"Nothing," George and Fred said, glowering at Ron.  
  
"Say, how's for a game of Quidditch?" Bill said.  
  
"Two on two," Charlie said.  
  
"But I want to play for once," Ginny pouted.  
  
"I will make it even," said Mr. Weasley as he Apparated into the kitchen.  
  
Ron would not stop eating his breakfast.  
  
"Wait. Ron didn't say that he wanted to play. Now we don't need you dad!!" Charlie laughed.  
  
"I'wll pway. Gots a wetter," Ron tried to say through a mouthful of chunky porridge.  
  
"You went to the washroom in your pants?" asked Fred disgusted.  
  
"NO!!!!" cried Ron going red in the ears. "I—have—a—letter!!"  
  
George just stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Got to go read my LETTER," Ron said letting the letter stand out in the short sentence.  
  
"Ron. Finish your plate," said Mrs. Weasley sternly.  
  
'Sigh,' Ron thought. 'This could take an hour,' 


	2. The Letters

The Dream  
  
  
  
Ron was disappointed. He was looking out the window for Pig, his pet owl. 'Pig'll never come,' he thought. Just then, Pig almost collided into Ron's nose.  
  
"OUCH!!" cried Ron as he picked up Pig. "Finally you've come back."  
  
He undid the letter. It was very mischievous because it was not from Harry.  
  
It read:  
  
You are lucky. For I have  
  
a big plan for you.  
  
Don't you dare dispose the  
  
rest of this  
  
letter. I am Lord  
  
Voldemort. You must bring me…  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Ron, sitting up in his bed to fast.  
  
"Ron!! What's the matter. It's one in the morning," said his unhappy mother.  
  
"Oh. Just a dream," he said.  
  
"Okay. Goodnight," his mother said, kissing him on the cheek and slamming the door.  
  
"More like a nightmare," whispered Ron sleepily.  
  
  
  
The next day, Pig came zooming into the room, colliding with Ron's nose.  
  
"OUCH!!!" cried Ron as he clutched his nose instead of the letter. "You always have to come when I don't want you to. Don't you?" Ron sighed, leaving his pants unzipped, he reached for a kleenex but slipped on his too big pants.  
  
'Sigh,' he thought. 'if only I could be a little rich.'  
  
He grabbed a kleenex and supported his bleeding nose. With his left hand, he held the kleenex, with the right, he zipped up his pants and started to roll up the extra part of his pants that were way past his feet.  
  
"Ron?" asked Ginny, knocking at the door.  
  
"What is it?" replied Ron, throwing the kleenex in the trash and quickly  
  
putting on a sweater.  
  
"It's time for breakfast,"  
  
"Okay," sighed Ron looking at the letter yearn fully.  
  
  
  
At breakfast, Mrs. Weasley asked Ron what his dream was.  
  
"Well?!" said an irritated Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Okay. I had a dream that Malfoy beat me in chess," he lied.  
  
"That's nothing to be upset about!!" George laughed.  
  
"Yah! We beat you all the time!!" Fred agreed.  
  
"Yah?! Well, you never can beat Ginny!!" Ron snarled.  
  
"Ron…" blushed Ginny turning really red.  
  
"Enough about chess! That's a kids game. No need to fight about that. I for one am working on how to…" Percy started but was interrupted by Fred and George.  
  
"Mum, can-" Fred and George asked.  
  
"Harry and Hermione come over?" Ron finished.  
  
"Sure. They are such dears. What did you want to say boys?" asked Mrs. Weasley, stirring the porridge  
  
"Nothing," George and Fred said, glowering at Ron.  
  
"Say, how's for a game of Quidditch?" Bill said.  
  
"Two on two," Charlie said.  
  
"But I want to play for once," Ginny pouted.  
  
"I will make it even," said Mr. Weasley as he Apparated into the kitchen.  
  
Ron would not stop eating his breakfast.  
  
"Wait. Ron didn't say that he wanted to play. Now we don't need you dad!!" Charlie laughed.  
  
"I'wll pway. Gots a wetter," Ron tried to say through a mouthful of chunky porridge.  
  
"You went to the washroom in your pants?" asked Fred disgusted.  
  
"NO!!!!" cried Ron going red in the ears. "I—have—a—letter!!"  
  
George just stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Got to go read my LETTER," Ron said letting the letter stand out in the short sentence.  
  
"Ron. Finish your plate," said Mrs. Weasley sternly.  
  
'Sigh,' Ron thought. 'This could take an hour,' 


	3. Visitors

1 Visitors  
  
  
  
1.1 HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCH CRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
1.2 Uniform  
  
Fifth year students will require:  
  
Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
Set Books  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk  
  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
An Intermediates Guide to Transfiguration by Emeri Switch  
  
One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
  
The Dark Forces 5: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
Other Equipment  
  
1 wand  
  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
  
1 telescope  
  
1 set brass scales  
  
Student may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad OR a Crup  
  
  
  
When Ron finished reading this he let out a whoop. 'I can bring Wallnelstin. Wait 'till all of them see Wallnelstin!!!' But then he lost his smile. 'Hermione's half witch half muggle.'  
  
Then Ron saw one very peculior thing.  
  
I have to ask, no say, all of you MUST LOOK YOUR VERY BEST the first day of school because we are having a transfer. The new student will be sorted AFTER the first years. The student is going to be in fifth year.  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
"WHAT!!!" Ron yelled. "WE'RE GETTING A TRANSFER!!!!"  
  
"Ron?!" said Ginny walking through the open door. "Can you believe we're getting a transfer?! I don't believe ANY school ever gets a transfer!!"  
  
"Well, he'll be in fifth year so I might make a new friend," Ron smiled smugly.  
  
"You don't know if it's a boy!!!" Ginny screeched.  
  
"Ron," his mum said up the stairs. "your father just Apparated into Harry's house,"  
  
"Uh, how will Harry get back?" asked Ginny.  
  
"He brought some Floo powder," Percy said entering the room.  
  
"EVERYBODY OUT!!!!!!" cried Ron.  
  
  
  
When everybody left, Ron heard Charlie yelling to Mrs. Weasley saying:  
  
"Mum, I'm going to pick up Hermione if they'll let me."  
  
There was a sudden pop and then Ron ran down the steps into the kitchen and waited.  
  
  
  
"Mum, when is dad supposed to be back?" asked Ron after two minutes.  
  
"Ron. It's only been TWO minutes," his mom replied making the two stand out. 


	4. Emergency Call

1 Emergency Call  
  
  
  
"About time!!" said Ron as Harry almost fell flat on his face.  
  
"Ron!! Nice to see you." Harry replied.  
  
"Why are your aunt and uncle always so, so…" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"They don't like magic and that kind of stuff. They think it's strange," Harry stated.  
  
Just then, Hermione came out of the fireplace. She slipped on the newly waxed floor and lost balance. Ron just managed to grab her arm in the knick of time.  
  
"Thankx Ron. How are you feeling Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Fine. I've recovered quite a bit. Oh, Ron, here's your present. I just got it from Hermione today," Harry said giving Ron a quickly wrapped package.  
  
"Thankx," Ron said as he opened up the package.  
  
Ron stared at his very own Chudley Cannons book and tiny action figures of them.  
  
He opened the book and flipped through it. At the back, it had all the players signatures.  
  
"Wow," was all Ron could get out of his mouth. "oh yeah, you won't believe what Hagrid gave me.  
  
He started to push them up the stairs. When they finally reached his room, he called,  
  
"Wallnelstin!!"  
  
Just then, a little puppy came out and licked Harry in the face, growled at Hermione, sniffed he hand, and licked her face too.  
  
"Ron? What is that?" asked Hermione in a strange voice.  
  
"Wallnelstin is a Crup," Ron replied.  
  
"A what?" Harry asked bewildered.  
  
"A Crup!!! Look!! A Crup is a wizard dog!!! It's very friendly towards wizards, but ferocious towards muggles. Luck fully, he saw that Hermione was a witch, so he liked her also!!" cried Ron losing his temper.  
  
"Ron!!! What is that… aww!!! She's sooo cute!!!" Ginny sighed.  
  
"It's a boy," Ron growled.  
  
"No!! Watch. MOM!!!! RON GOT A PET!! WE DON'T KNOW IF IT'S A BOY OR GIRL!!!" Ginny hollered at the top of her lungs.  
  
His mom Apperated into the room and did a simple Gender spell on Wallnelstin.  
  
"Ron," his mother started. "you'll have to change her name because she's a girl,"  
  
"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione started. "do you believe that we're having a transfer to Hogwarts?"  
  
"We had one in my time. Boy, was he ever so cute!!" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Who was he?" they asked curiously in unison.  
  
"Your father. NOT yours Harry. My husband,"  
  
Ron just stared at his mother in the strangest way that anyone ever saw. Then, the greatest name for a girl Crup formed into his mind.  
  
"Pixle," Ron said.  
  
"Pixle isn't dad's name!!" Ginny said.  
  
"No, Pixle is that Crup's new name." Ron said pointing at Wallnelstin.  
  
"Sorry Ron. You can't change its name. He already is attached to Wallnelstin," Ginny said.  
  
"Aww… it was a perfect for a girl. Oh well," Ron sighed.  
  
Hermione stifled a laugh.  
  
"And what's so funny?!" asked Ron getting an evil look on his face.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Nothing in particular," Hermione laughed.  
  
"Tell me," said Ron while his hands formed into fists.  
  
"All right!!" Hermione started. "Its just that you hate the real name for Pig, yet you seem to like Wallnelstin better!!" giggled Hermione.  
  
"Well, look who named their cat Crookshanks!!!" replied Ron.  
  
"And look who named their owl Hedwig. Now I thought we were here to have fun, and well, for me to get my mind off, off,…" Harry started.  
  
"You-know-who?" Ron finished.  
  
"Yah, Voldemort," Harry said while everyone but him flinched.  
  
"Do you always have to say his name?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I have fought him three times, no, four times," replied Harry.  
  
  
  
Just then, about eight wizards Apperated into Ron's room. They grabbed Harry and were about to force him down the stairs when Mrs. Weasley yelled:  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"  
  
The eight wizards stopped, looked puzzled and then said:  
  
"We have to bring him in for questioning," one of the wizards replied.  
  
"Fudge told us too," they said in unison when they saw Mrs. Weasley's face.  
  
"WHAT?! DUMBLEDOR SAID THAT HARRY HAD SAID ENOUGH!! YOU WILL WAIT UNTILL I GET A HOLD OF DUMBLEDORE!!!" screamed Mrs. Weasley in rage.  
  
They just stared at her.  
  
"Ron, let me borrow Pig,"  
  
"Yes mum," Ron replied.  
  
"No, this will be faster. QIPLE MEDRENLE!!" Mrs. Weasley said changing her mind.  
  
Mrs. Weasley began to just mumble 'Dumbledore, please come right now to the Burrow. This is an emergency call,' 


End file.
